Hermanas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Cedrella sabe que lo que Callidora va diciendo por ahí no es correcto y le ha ocasionado más de una pelea con Septimus, pero no puede evitar querer a su hermana.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece_

_Este fic es mi regalo de Reyes para una persona fantástica, que te ayuda con todo lo que puede y que es amor, y por esas razones tenía ganas de escribirle un pequeño fic a **Muselina**. Sé que me pediste algo más centrado en el Ceddimus, pero es que las relaciones entre familiares me matan._

* * *

><p><em>Hermanas<em>

Cedrella dejó de dibujar, de todas maneras era lo mejor, no era capaz de ordenar los colores que tan repentinamente venían a su mente, tampoco era capaz de tener ideas claras, y mucho menos plasmarlas; por primera vez el lienzo le asustaba, tan blanco, sin pizca de color, normalmente encontraba en él un refugio para plasmar sus pensamientos y emociones, pero esa vez era como si se hubiese vuelto contra ella, nunca había sido tan grande, ni tampoco había estado tan vacío. Alguien había hecho que el lienzo en blanco que tanto le ayudaba siempre, se volviese en su contra, y la muchacha sabía perfectamente quien había sido.

Septimus Weasley.

Sí, ese chico de pelo anaranjado con pecas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y los ojos azules, el muchacho que era capaz de pensar más de cuarenta hechizos en un minuto, pero que no era capaz de recordar los ingredientes de la poción más simple, aquel que se sentaba a su lado mientras dibujaba y tal vez, la única persona a la que le había enseñado todos sus dibujos y había llegado a apoyarla con su sueño de ser dibujante; pero claro, eso fue antes de la pelea.

Normalmente Cedrella no estaba muy a favor de las medidas que tomaba su familia, bueno, realmente le daban un poco igual, pero esa creencia de que unas familias eran mejores que otras no era de sus favoritas; pero su hermana Callie tendía a seguir a rajatabla todo aquello que sus padres dijesen, lo cual nunca originaba problemas, excepto cuando lo decías delante de alguien quien pertenece a esas familias que son tachadas de traidores de sangre, como es el caso de Septimus Weasley.

* * *

><p>―<em>Deberías decirle a tu hermana que controlase su lengua― comentó el chico un día que estaban al lado del lago.<em>

―_¿Eh? ¿Cuál de mis hermanas? ― Cedrella no era tonta, sabía cuál de sus dos hermanas tenía la lengua más larga, pero no lo iba a decir._

―_Callidora― respondió él mirándola fijamente._

―_Ah, Callie, bueno, tienes que disculparla, no sabe morderse la lengua y a veces dice cosas que no debería― contestó la chica dando por finalizada la conversación, o eso creía y quería ella._

―_Pues que aprenda a mordérsela, porque un día verá que ella es más inferior que aquellos a los que critica― las palabras se habían convertido en veneno para la muchacha, quien se incorporó para enfrentarlo._

―_Mis hermanas no son perfectas, pero son mis hermanas y por mucho que diga, no piensa nada de eso, sólo se dedica a repetir lo que dicen mis padres, no puedes juzgarla por ello― había cosas que podía permitir, pero para ella sus hermanas eran intocables, siempre se había llevado muy bien con ellas y habían aprendido a protegerse mutuamente._

―_¡Claro que es su culpa, tiene 17 años, edad suficiente para pensar por sí misma! ―Exclamó Septimus― Y si la defiendes, es que crees lo mismo que ella, entonces no sé qué haces hablando con alguien inferior a ti._

―_Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas, yo no creo nada de eso― intentó explicar Cedrella viendo como su amigo empezaba a andar hacia el castillo sin ni siquiera escucharla._

―_Entonces, ¿por qué la defiendes? ― Preguntó el chico girándose hacia ella._

―_Porque es mi hermana, es mi familia, no puedo darle la espalda―argumentó ella sin dejar de mirarlo._

―_Pues lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo darle la espalda a la mía._

* * *

><p>Y se fue, entró en el castillo sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás, cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada y por supuesto eso incluía que no le acompañaba en sus sesiones de dibujo que ahora le parecían eternas. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero a lo mejor era porque nunca antes había estado acompañada, antes de que en segundo curso empezasen a hablar, siempre estaba sola, murmuraban sobre ella a sus espaldas, pero no le importaba porque de cierta manera no conocía otra cosa; pero en segundo empezó a cambiar. Comenzó a compartir sus sesiones de dibujo, pudiendo hablar con alguien cuando la inspiración no llegaba y de cierta manera, se sentía bien, pero la ahora volvía a ser la mejor amiga de la soledad.<p>

Adoraba a sus hermanas, pero no creía que pudiesen llegar a aceptar su sueño de convertirse en artista, ni tampoco de entenderla cuando hablase sola, buscando inspiración para lo que dibujar; la tacharían de loca, como el resto de sus compañeros.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando el lienzo, esperando que alguna idea surgiese sola que no escuchó como llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, así que cuando su hermana entró, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, lo cual provocó la risa de su hermana Callie.

―Ceddie, padre y madre han salido― informó la muchacha, sentándose en la cama.

―Pero espera, ¿ya es tan tarde? Merlín, se me ha pasado la tarde en nada― se desesperó Cedrella, había pensado hacer bastantes cosas esa tarde y lo único que había hecho había sido pintar dos líneas en el lienzo que no tenían ningún sentido.

―Bueno, ya que no has hecho nada productivo en toda la tarde, puedes hacerlo ahora, sal y refréscate un poco― propuso su hermana sonriente.

―Sí, buena idea, ¿y adónde voy? Digo, porque puedo pasear por el parque que hay cerca y después volver.

―O puedes ir a casa de Septimus Weasley a hacer las paces― si Cedrella hubiese tenido algo en la boca, se habría atragantado, su hermana nunca había soportado a su amigo y siempre había encontrado algún defecto que criticarle―. Oye, no me mires como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas, a ver, no lo soporto a él, pero a ti sí, y estoy un poco harta de que vayas como alma en pena por la casa y sé que es por él. No sé porque os peleasteis pero tienes que arreglarlo.

Cedrella podía haberse indignado porque fuese justamente la causante de la pelea la que le decía eso, también podía haberse sorprendido porque su hermana, la bruta de Callidora, fuese capaz de leerla así; pero solo sonrió, sonrisa que después derivó en una carcajada.

―Eh, no te rías, que tengo razón seguro, ¿verdad? Como me haya equivocado te voy a borrar la memoria para que olvides este momento cursi―empezó a decir la chica antes de ser cortada por la risa de su hermana que no podía parar―. Eres una hermana horrible, que lo sepas― exclamó antes de echarse a reír.

Y entonces lo supo, en medio de ese ataque de risa, seguiría defendiendo a sus hermanas, aunque eso le costase que medio Hogwarts le diese la espalda


End file.
